<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>认知 First Contact by EnAttendantKiwi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791189">认知 First Contact</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnAttendantKiwi/pseuds/EnAttendantKiwi'>EnAttendantKiwi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>融合 Fusion [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love at First Sight (sort of?), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnAttendantKiwi/pseuds/EnAttendantKiwi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>毒液在见到埃迪之前就认识了他。<br/>Venom knew Eddie before he ever met him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>融合 Fusion [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>认知 First Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815168">First Contact</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardiis/pseuds/tardiis">tardiis</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>毒液认为他是有耐心的那一类。<br/>
<br/>
从他融入那个人类的那一刻，他便清晰地感知到这不是个适合他的宿主。他盘踞在那个女性的胸腔，缓慢地占据大脑和血液，脆弱，脆弱的骨骼，肾脏，这些肝能坚持多久？他观察到那颗疯狂跳动的心脏，体贴地减缓了它的收缩次数，这个宿主不如上一个那般惊恐，但他依然能读到她脑海中濒临失控的思绪。<br/>
如果他想的话，他可以让这个人类即刻死去，那样至少能节省他和玻璃后人类的搜寻时间，但如同他说的，他是有耐心的那一类。他不会那么快耗干自己的宿主，并且也不急着找到最佳匹配，对暴乱来说来到地球或许是一次快速征服，毒液却更乐意花点时间来感受这个过程。这个可怜的人类是他暂时的宿主，他可以稍微延缓她不可避免的死亡。<br/>
毒液最后调整了人类的肾上腺素，随后轻微地拉回她的思想。<br/>
<br/>
<em>Maria。</em>他开口。</p><p><br/>
—</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Maria比他想象中坚持了更长时间。<br/>
<br/>
这是他和这个女性融合的第四天。在过去的两天内，他那两个不懂得忍耐的同伴已经各自更换了一轮宿主。毒液透过Maria的眼睛看见那两个人类做出垂死的挣扎，一个的死亡悄无声息，另一个则更激烈一些，共生体的液态浮现在宿主的手臂上，黑色的网状血管，男人倒向地面，落进一片干涸血液和体液的污秽中，他的四肢抽搐，隔着玻璃他们听不见那人发出的惨叫，但从他扭曲的表情来看那应当不是什么愉快的死亡。<br/>
<br/>
Maria抱着膝盖坐在观察室的角落，注视着共生体从男人身上脱离，流畅地划过地面攀爬上玻璃。那两具尸体被拖走，随后另两个被对他们命运一无所知的人被带进来，Maria闭上眼睛，将头靠上她的膝盖。<br/>
<br/>
<strong>不想面对同类的死亡？</strong><br/>
<br/>
他能感到一阵情感涟漪回荡在他宿主的脑中，但Maria并没有直接回答他。她比起第一天还是虚弱了不少，从昨天开始就尽量维持蜷缩的姿势减少消耗。他的宿主前后晃了晃身子，低声道：“我到时会更像哪个？左边那个，还是右边那个？”<br/>
<br/>
<strong>你又把话说出来了，你可以直接在脑子里回答我的。</strong><br/>
<br/>
他的宿主发出笑声。<br/>
[有什么关系？]她学得很快，甚至因为不需发声还回击得更有力了些。[又不是说他们在意我是不是在和你讲话。]<br/>
<br/>
<strong>他们可能会觉得你疯了。</strong><br/>
<br/>
[那他们很有可能是对的。]<br/>
<br/>
<strong>你认为我是你幻想出来的？</strong><br/>
<br/>
“没人能告诉我你不是。”Maria耸肩。毒液决定不再次提醒她。<br/>
<br/>
<strong>这真是个侮辱，Maria。</strong><br/>
<br/>
[我是那个即将因为你而死去的人，现在你告诉我什么是侮辱？]<br/>
<br/>
<strong>你不是因为我而死去的，Maria，是你的同类做了这件事。如果他们不是一定要等到前一个宿主死去才更换下一个，我根本不会在你的身体里待这么久，我知道你不是正确的匹配，我不会在你这里浪费时间。<br/>
</strong><br/>
女人尖锐地笑一下。<br/>
[我应该和你说谢谢，还是告诉你刚才那也是个侮辱？]<br/>
<br/>
<strong>你指的是我不会在你身上浪费时间？那不是侮辱，那是个事实。<br/>
</strong><br/>
有一瞬间，毒液捕捉到Maria脑海中一闪而过的一道思绪，他没能抓住好好看清，但他可以确定那是一些柔和的东西，和回忆关联，还带有一点温暖的色彩。<br/>
<br/>
[回答我之前的问题。]Maria说，叹了口气。新来的宿主已经被独自留在观察室内。[左边，还是右边？]<br/>
<br/>
<strong>我可以让你的死亡尽可能没有痛苦。如果你想的话，在我离开前还可以屏蔽你的知觉。<br/>
</strong><br/>
“所以你还是好说话的那种。”<br/>
<br/>
<strong>我有耐心。</strong>毒液更正。<strong>我不介意在你身上浪费一点时间。</strong><br/>
<br/>
Maria若有所思的移开视线，那种温暖的东西又一次在她的脑海中划过，这次它停留的时间更长了一些，毒液乘机朝她的脑海中瞥了一眼。<br/>
他看见一个男人，穿着兜帽衫，留着些胡茬。回忆中Maria的心情是明亮的，那个男人在路边停下，和Maria交流了两句后拿走一份报纸。<br/>
<br/>
这不是毒液第一次在Maria的记忆中看见这个人。Eddie Brock，一个落魄的前记者，一个好人，关于他的记忆总是温暖的。<br/>
毒液不明白的是为什么此时他们的对话会使Maria想起Brock。<br/>
<br/>
[从这样想，或许我还真是幸运的。]他的宿主的思绪柔和地擦过他。<br/>
<br/>
毒液在脑内记下一会儿要再回到关于那个记者的话题，随后才回答：<br/>
<strong>对一个濒死的人来说，这还真是个不同寻常的想法。<br/>
</strong><br/>
Maria笑起来，毒液注意到她脑内明亮的区域逐渐扩大。她再次轻微地晃了晃身子，这次还哼出一点声音。<br/>
“不过我不想你拿走我的知觉，Venom。我想感受我的死亡。”<br/>
<br/>
<strong>另一个不同寻常的想法。你们人类是有点怪癖？<br/>
</strong><br/>
Maria大声笑起来。她一边笑，一边对着自己点头，张开手贴住观察室的玻璃。“怪癖，我猜你可以这么说。我的人生快走到尽头了，我能看见它，我的人生大概整个都——是个怪癖。”<br/>
<br/>
<strong>如果我不是正在你的脑子里，我大概会已经觉得你疯了。<br/>
</strong><br/>
“不，不，你瞧，我是在试图做点死前总结。类似于那些牧师做的那样，只是我不信教，而且这里也没有牧师。”Maria更大声地回答，毒液想起他获得的关于人类回光返照的信息，随即飞快地检查了一下她的身体机能，好在她的器官看上去还能坚持几天。<br/>
<br/>
“而我对于我的人生的总结就是——我是古怪地幸运的。”Maria道。<br/>
<br/>
<strong>你如果声音再大一点，马上Drake都能听到了。<br/>
</strong><br/>
“说得像那混账会在意这些一样！”Maria吼道。<br/>
<br/>
<strong>你刚才说到哪里来着？</strong><br/>
<br/>
[作为一个刚来地球几个月的生物，你对于回避问题的技巧是不是掌握得过快了一点？]<br/>
<br/>
<strong>我只是真的很关心我的宿主的临终遗言。</strong><br/>
<br/>
Maria的脸上浮现出一丝笑容，毒液能感到相似的记忆再次溜过。这次他没有催促她，而是安静地等待着。<br/>
<br/>
“你在我的脑子里，所以你应该已经知道了我的人生故事。”Maria道，她的一根手指抵在玻璃上。“没见过我爸，我妈酗酒，还是个疯狂的天主教徒。我以为事情已经够糟了，然后我在酒吧碰到Jeremy，”她划出一根线。“在贫民区能遇见的最体面的人，不吸|毒，只偶尔喝酒，有一份微薄的收入。我的天，我高兴极了，我以为他是个绅士，所以迫不及待就把我自己交给了他。那时我想，你看，事情也没那么糟，是不是？就算是在一群瘾君子中，我也能刚好遇到那个好些的。”她对着玻璃微笑了一下。“这样我就有点希望。”<br/>
<br/>
<strong>他离开了你。你关于那个男人的记忆都是灰暗的。</strong><br/>
<br/>
“那是之后的事情。至少，在Larry出生前他还是带给了我快乐。但随后我发现他像我爸一样是个骗子，他吸|毒，还将海|洛|因藏在孩子们拿得到的地方。”她道。“所以不是他离开了我，Venom，是我离开了他。”<br/>
<br/>
<strong>你离开了他。</strong><br/>
<br/>
“是的。第二次，生活看上去已经低到谷底了。但再一次地，我还是被给予了希望，我有Larry，如果我可以的话，我会尽可能给他一个和我不一样的人生，我的希望都寄托在他身上，他无疑是我的礼物。”<br/>
<br/>
<strong>毒液看向那些随着回忆浮现起来的记忆，这次明智地选择什么都没说。</strong><br/>
<br/>
“然而就像你知道的那样，Larry十三岁时遇到了他的父亲。他被那个肮脏的、可恶的老混头骗了，我警告过他，我警告过他那么多次别接近他父亲那伙人！老混账缺钱到决定骗回自己的儿子头上，他让Larry上了瘾，他不回家，以为他父亲很酷，跟着那群人天天鬼混——”她的指关节发白，一道记忆击中她，她的手滑落下来。<br/>
“然后他死了。”<br/>
<br/>
毒液没有出声，在Maria的脑内看着那段共享的记忆。她的儿子死于一次酒吧枪击事件，他的视线跟随着Maria的记忆走过小巷，走进警|局，走去辨认尸体。他隔着记忆感受到人类被隔绝的痛苦，那段记忆是完全黑色的，带有一些血|腥的鲜红。<br/>
<br/>
[我失去了生活的动力。我原本有份在餐厅的工作，我有次试图找到我那个该死的前夫理论，我被他从楼道上推下来，摔断了腿，我丢掉了我的工作，我丢掉了我的家，下一件我知道的事，就是我已经流落在街头。]<br/>
<br/>
[在那时候我已经不在意了。我知道如果我想的话我还可以重新找到工作，但我仅仅只是看不到那么做的意义。乞讨的生活没我想得那么艰难，如果像我前夫那样的混账都还能大摇大摆地活在世上，那我这样的生活——随便别人怎么说，叫我这种人社会的蛆虫——又有什么过错？]<br/>
<br/>
她发出一阵短促的泣音，将头靠在脏兮兮的玻璃上。毒液能感到她缓慢地平复着情绪，直到那阵他在等待的暖色逐渐包围了记忆。<br/>
<br/>
“所以第三次，我的希望被夺走了，正由那个给予我希望的人亲手粉碎。第三次，我以为事情已经糟透了。”她的视线移开。“直到——”<br/>
<br/>
<em>Eddie Brock。</em>毒液说。<br/>
<br/>
Maria笑起来，她的眼睛隔着模糊的玻璃映出一些神采。“那个小记者。”<br/>
<br/>
她没有再说下去，于是毒液直接看向他的思绪。<br/>
<br/>
<span class="u">那个人从街上走过。<br/>
他知道我有自理能力，我在做的和行骗没什么差别，但他还是停了下来。<br/>
他问我这天过得怎么样。<br/>
<br/>
我说糟透了，先生，但如果你给我个一美金，或许事情会有转机。<br/>
他笑起来，“我猜也是。”他说。“所以我不会给你一美金。”他掏向钱包。“我给你五美金，怎么样？”<br/>
<br/>
我说，我想我知道你是怎么丢掉你的工作了，先生。<br/>
他感兴趣地站直身体，你认识我？他问。<br/>
“你是那个电视上的记者。”我指向隔壁餐厅的挂式电视。“被炒了的那个。”<br/>
<br/>
他挠了挠头。“是的，你说得很对。”<br/>
“我以前还挺喜欢看你的报道的。”我说。<br/>
“是吗？”他问。<br/>
“是的，我敢说我还是你的头号粉丝。怎么样，打算念旧情再给我五刀吗？”<br/>
这次他笑起来。<br/>
<br/>
“不，我不会再给你五刀了。”他说。他打量了我一番，随后问我。“我会请你吃一顿饭。你是在那家餐厅看见我的报道的？我们就去那里怎么样？”<br/>
</span><br/>
[他是个傻子。]Maria道。<br/>
<br/>
<strong>是的，你关于他的记忆旁边还标着明晃晃的二十美金。</strong><br/>
<br/>
Maria大笑出声。“是的。”她说。“是的。”<br/>
<br/>
<strong>他不是你的亲人。</strong><br/>
<br/>
[不，当然不是。]<br/>
<br/>
<strong>但你对于他的记忆是暖色的。</strong><br/>
<br/>
[什么？]<br/>
<br/>
<strong>我在你的脑海里，Maria。就像我能看到你的记忆一样，我能感到你对一个人的感觉。</strong><br/>
<br/>
[哦，我猜是吧。Eddie是个……不同寻常的人。他是个好人。]<br/>
<br/>
<strong>好人。</strong><br/>
<br/>
[没错。]<br/>
<br/>
<strong>但如果不是他，你不会在这里。毒液陈述事实般地说。</strong><br/>
<br/>
在他面前是Maria被带来生命基金那天的记忆。<br/>
她注意到那些最近总来附近晃荡的人有一阵了，那些人看上去训练有素，而且每次他们出现，总会带走一些人。她在街上生存的经验足够她清楚知道这绝不是好兆头。<br/>
<br/>
对于那些甘愿跳入蜜糖陷阱的傻子，Maria不认为她有阻拦的义务。街头的生活是残酷的，如果你分不清是敌是友，那也许你将面临的就是偷|渡边|境和人|口|贩|卖。她知道如何置身事外，并且也计划保持这么做。<br/>
<br/>
她会置身事外，如果她没有正好听到那段对话的话。<br/>
<br/>
Maria在街角看见那辆面包车，以及正准备登上车的一个年轻人。站在车门把守的是一个有着刺青的黑衣男人，车上的标识让她感到有些眼熟。她注意到那个人拦住年轻人，随意地开口道。“嘿，你，你知不知道你还有没有些朋友，也会愿意来干这份好差事？”<br/>
<br/>
年轻人犹豫了一下。“我不知道，先生——”<br/>
<br/>
“如果你能再推荐一点人的话，也许我还能让老板给你多加点薪金。”男人说。<br/>
<br/>
车内的另一个人探出头。“先生！先生！”他道。“我觉得我知道一个人。”<br/>
<br/>
“你现在能把你那个朋友喊出来吗？”男人示意。<br/>
<br/>
“呃，我不能说我真的认识他，但我觉得他会想要这份工作。我认识他，因为我知道他以前是一个记者，但我听说他被炒了，而且已经在这晃了好一阵，他完全找不到工作，先生，他绝对会想要这份差事的。”<br/>
<br/>
男人的动作停下来。“被炒了的记者？”<br/>
<br/>
“我记不得他叫什么，但我知道他住在哪栋楼！我现在就可以带你去，先生，他这个时候通常都不会出门。”<br/>
<br/>
Maria停下脚步。她这时认出那辆车上的标识，那是那个公司的标识，她记得Eddie曾指给她看过，开玩笑地说就是那里的人害她丢掉了饭碗。<br/>
<br/>
她没有来得及确切思考她到底在做什么。在那个年轻人从车上下来引路之前，Maria几步走到了面包车前。<br/>
<br/>
“抱歉，我刚才听到你们还缺一个人？”她拦住男人。“我不认为你还需要找人了，我愿意做这份差事。”<br/>
<br/>
<strong>如果你知道是这种事，你还会拦着他吗？</strong><br/>
<br/>
[这样的问题没有意义，Venom。] Maria回答，[我不知道，说实话，我甚至可能遇到更糟的，但我还是那么做了。]<br/>
<br/>
<strong>为什么？二十块不值得你为他卖命。</strong><br/>
<br/>
Maria笑起来。[那不是他给我的钱的问题。我觉得他值得，而且我觉得，如果事情换成他，他也会为我这么做。]<br/>
<br/>
毒液重新看向关于Eddie Brock的记忆，一种微妙的知觉在他的脑海中聚集起来。<br/>
<br/>
为什么是Eddie Brock？他想，为什么是他带来那种色彩？<br/>
<br/>
他感觉这个人身上有些令他熟悉的地方，他只是从这个女人的脑海中了解了他，但他却似乎想——<br/>
<br/>
[所以你看，第四次，命运给了我它的打击，但是我遇到了你。]<br/>
<br/>
毒液顿住了。<br/>
<br/>
<strong>我？</strong><br/>
<br/>
[我的人生开始就是一团糟，然后我遇到Jeremy，他给我希望，随即亲手毁了它。之后我有了Larry，我再次获得希望，直到他再次带走它。再然后我遇到Eddie，他是我新的希望，当然这次是我主动为了他放弃了前景。]<br/>
<br/>
[你能看到这个古怪的循环，Venom。你瞧，这就是为什么我说我的人生是个怪癖。我总是遇到一些转机，然后又被转机自身掐灭，但当我感到绝望的时候——不，它不让我绝望，它给我一个新的转机。]<br/>
<br/>
<strong>我看出来了。但我看不出我和这有什么关联。</strong><br/>
<br/>
Maria笑起来。<br/>
<br/>
“因为你是我的第四次转机。”<br/>
<br/>
<strong>我正在杀死你。</strong><br/>
<br/>
“总好过那边那两个。”她指了指玻璃。“我观察过他们，我从没看见他们喃喃自语，所以我猜你是唯一一个会和宿主沟通的。而这让我感觉你和他们不一样。我觉得也许你真的能理解人类感情，你能理解我。”<br/>
<br/>
<strong>这不抵消你会死的事实。</strong><br/>
<br/>
“你让我想起Eddie。”<br/>
<br/>
<strong>什么？</strong><br/>
<br/>
“很奇怪是吧？但你确实让我想起他。他有时候也会和我进行这样的对话，就像我们在拌嘴，但我同时知道他事实上关心着我。”<br/>
“而你在我脑内的这段时间里——有些时候，你会让我想起他。”<br/>
<br/>
“我不应该说你们很像，但我也许可以说你们有些相似之处。”<br/>
<br/>
<strong>我不和一个人类相像。</strong><br/>
<br/>
Maria笑道。“哦，如果你能真的遇见他，Venom。如果你能真的遇见他。”<br/>
<br/>
毒液沉默了一阵。<br/>
<br/>
<strong>刚才，在你回想起Eddie Brock的时候。我感到一种直觉。</strong><br/>
<br/>
[什么？]<br/>
<br/>
<strong>一种直觉，我刚才还不能很好地分辨。但现在你这么说了，我在想，你觉得他会是那个和我匹配的宿主吗？</strong><br/>
<br/>
[哦，说真的？Venom，现在我收回刚才的话，我还是宁可他永远不要遇见你。]<br/>
<br/>
<strong>如果他真的是那个匹配的宿主，他不会因为我而死。我会让他很强大。</strong><br/>
<br/>
Maria挑了挑眉毛。<br/>
<br/>
<strong>我会让我们很强大。</strong><br/>
<br/>
[有趣，你从没对我用过“我们”这个词。]<br/>
<br/>
<strong>那是因为我知道你不是那个匹配的宿主。</strong><br/>
<br/>
Maria陷入思考。<br/>
<br/>
[如果你真的会遇见他，那我想那时我的想法也无法阻止你是否和他融合。]<br/>
<br/>
<strong>那时你会死。</strong><br/>
<br/>
Maria道。[Venom，你记得你之前说过，你不会在不合适的宿主身上浪费时间？]<br/>
<br/>
<strong>我记得。</strong><br/>
<br/>
Maria吐出一口气。<br/>
[那我只希望你能答应我，如果你真的和Eddie融合，假如他不是合适的那个，保证你会立刻离开他，而他不会因此死去。]<br/>
<br/>
<strong>只要我们不在这个观察室内，我保证。</strong><br/>
<br/>
Maria看向四周，她露出一个笑容。<br/>
[那我猜我的最后一个任务就是逃出这里了。]<br/>
<br/>
—<br/>
<br/>
这个时候不应该有人。<br/>
<br/>
生命基金在夜晚会停止运营，毒液听见了走廊上的脚步声，以及实验室大门被打开的嘀声。<br/>
<br/>
<strong>有人来了。</strong><br/>
<br/>
脚步声离他们越来越近，不是通常的节奏，只有一个人，所以也不是被带来的新宿主。毒液试图让Maria抬头看看来访者的方向，但后者已经虚弱到难以回应他的思想。<br/>
<br/>
脚步声，还有一种古怪的咔嚓声。他搜索Maria的记忆，意识到那或许是快门声。<br/>
<br/>
快门声。不会有研究员在这里拍照，对方是一个人，那是一个闯入者。<br/>
<br/>
<strong>闯入者！</strong><br/>
<br/>
毒液尽可能地调动Maria的身体。<br/>
<br/>
<strong>我们的机会！</strong><br/>
<br/>
他的宿主过了一阵才缓慢地回应了他。抬头是一个艰难的动作，而当他们终于能调整视线，闯入者已经走到了关着他们的观察室前方，那人此时正背对着他们，但仅凭那一个背影已经让Maria剧烈地颤动起来。<br/>
<br/>
不，不仅是Maria，毒液的思绪正和Maria的处于完美的共鸣。<br/>
<br/>
<em>Eddie Brock。</em><br/>
<br/>
毒液感受到Maria的几道思绪飞快地掠过脑海，他为什么在这儿？太危险了。他不是被抓来的吧？他在做什么？Eddie！他能救我们吗？<br/>
<br/>
Maria试图朝前挪动，却立即倒在了地上。<br/>
<br/>
<strong>你太虚弱了，把身体的控制权给我，我们还有一丝机会。</strong><br/>
<br/>
[不，不是我们。]<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Maria?</strong><br/>
<br/>
[是你，Venom。我快死了，我能感觉到。如果你现在取走掌控权，我大概再也拿不回来。]她盯着地面。[记得你答应的吗？]<br/>
<br/>
<strong>如果Eddie不是那个合适的宿主，我会立刻离开他去找其他人。</strong><br/>
<br/>
[好极了。]<br/>
<br/>
他的宿主最后一次抬起头，他能感受到脑海中的另一个声音缓慢地消失。<br/>
<br/>
[做你需要做的，Venom。]<br/>
<br/>
—<br/>
<br/>
毒液抬起头，他的液体形态支撑起这具已经失去动力的身体，他使用Maria的身体扑向玻璃，然后用她的声音大声喊出了那个名字。<br/>
<br/>
“Eddie！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>